thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sbcm133/The Challenge: Battle of the Exes III (Redone)
Cast | |} Pre-season Romances Bananas & Natalie: During Vendettas, the two expressed an attraction to one another. This led to a relationship which ultimately shattered after Devin Walker revealed that Bananas had hooked up with Kayleigh. Cameron & Shanley: The two first met on Are You The One?: Second Chances, where Cameron was in a relationship with Mikala Thomas. Following filming, Cameron & Mikala broke up, and he and Shanley began a fling. The two were broken up when they appeared on Ex on the Beach, where they rekindled their relationship. Despite leaving the villa in a relationship, the two broke up shortly after. Cory & Alicia: During Vendettas, Cory and Alicia revealed that they had been dating for a couple of months. After Cory's early exit, Alicia was targeted due to her affiliation with him and was eliminated shortly after. However, when Cory appeared on Ex on the Beach, he revealed that he and Alicia broke up a couple weeks beforehand. When Alicia arrived, she was shocked and hurt to see Cory began a new relationship with longtime rival Taylor Selfridge. Despite being eliminated, Alicia returned to the beach in hopes of getting Cory back. However, the two would get into multiple heated arguments, one of which turned physical, shattering any hope for Alicia. Dario & Ashley: When the Champions came into the game on Invasion of the Champions, Dario was immediately attracted to Ashley. The two began a relationship on the show that lasted for over a year outside the show, with the two still together during Dario's appearance on Dirty 30. However, rumors began circulating that the two broke up in February 2018, with the rumors being confirmed by Dario that August. Davis & Ryan: The two hooked up during their time on The Duel II, which was cut short due to Ryan's early elimination. Joe & Faith: Joe arrived on Ex on the Beach hoping to reconcile with ex Taylor Selfridge. After finding out that Taylor was in a relationship with Cory, Joe decided to have fun. During a game of Double Dare, Faith & Joe expressed a mutual attraction, that resulted in them hooking up. When Faith's ex June Robinson returned to the beach, Faith was torn between the two men. She ultimately gave her final crush vote to June, who subsequently ghosted her once filming ended. Kyle & Marie: During the first challenge on Vendettas, both Marie & Cara Maria Sorbello expressed attraction to Kyle. Marie got to Kyle first as the two made-out during the first night in the house. Kyle later said he regretted hooking up with Marie and started a relationship with Cara Maria that lasted after the show. Laurel & Nicole Z.: During Invasion of the Champions, Nicole expressed an attraction to both Laurel and Cara Maria Sorbello, and while Cara Maria did not return those feelings, Laurel did. The two ended up developing a relationship which lasted after the show. When Nicole appeared on Vendettas, she revealed that she and Laurel had ended their relationship. When Laurel returned as a mercenary, Nicole was overwhelmed and had a breakdown. While the two attempted to leave on good terms, they have gotten into multiple Twitter fights. Leroy & Kam: The two developed a close friendship on Vendettas. While there were numerous rumors of flirtation and possible hookups between the two, both during and after the season, and on Champs vs Stars (2018), nothing was ever confirmed. Marlon & Joi: During the first episode of The Real World: Portland, the two expressed a mutual attraction, and when Joi showed the house her Playboy photos, Marlon said she "has a nice butt". However, any chances of romance were dashed when Joi elected to leave the house. She then revealed at the reunion that she left due to her boyfriend's recuperation from surgery. Nate & Nicole R.: During Rivals III, the two expressed a mutual attraction. Nate, on the advice of Wes Bergmann and Sarah Rice, asked Nicole on a date, which she accepted. The two would spend the rest of the season in a relationship. However, the two revealed at the reunion that they had a bad breakup with Nicole refusing to go into greater depth. Nelson & Kayleigh: On Vendettas, the two developed a flirtation with one another. After Devin Walker revealed Kayleigh's hookup with Bananas, their relationship turned sour. The two argued that night, and again at the reunion. Tony & Madison: The two had a mutual attraction on Real World: Skeletons which never bloomed due to Tony's reputation as a player. Over the course of the season, Tony decided to commit to Madison, and they began a relationship which resulted in a child. However, during Tony's appearance on Battle of the Bloodlines, Tony cheated on a pregnant Madison with Christina LeBlanc, ending the relationship. Tor'i & Angela: The two began a relationship with each other almost immediately after entering the Ex on the Beach villa. During their time on the show, the two were constantly seen fighting and making up. While their relationship hit a big roadblock after Tor'i went on a date with Faith, the two reunited when Tor'i returned to the beach after being eliminated. Despite leaving the show together, the two were broken up prior to the airing of the show, and they have engaged in numerous Twitter arguments over allegations that Tor'i stole from Angela while she was filming Final Reckoning. Game Summary Elimination chart Dome Progress ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and was put another team into the Dome. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant won the Dome. : The contestant lost the Dome and was eliminated. Category:Blog posts